Raian Getsueikirite
Ryan Getsueikirite (ゲツエイキリテリャン, Getsueikirite Riyan) is an American half human, half shinigami, who gained his powers after he was in a state of near death. He also gains hollow powers from the same event. He becomes America's shinigami representative to the Soul Society. He leads a double life of a high school student, as well as his country's protector from Hollows and Arrancar. He is America's first known Shinigami, and is therefore a spectacle in the eyes of the Gotei 13. After the Seireitou and Kamui Saga, he disappears completely for an entire year. Upon his re-emergence, he has gained a name for himself, being called The Silent Reaper (静粛乃死神, Hissori no Shinigami) by Hollows and criminals in the Soul Society. Appearance Considered to be the strongest teenager in his high school, Ryan is depicted as possessing blue eyes and spiky black hair. Ryan is regularly seen with an upbeat and eager persona, always eager for something such as learning a new technique or a nice afternoon nap. A trait regularly mentioned that easily angered him was his abnormally tall stature even for his age. In his shinigami body, he wears standard shinigami garb, topped off with a long, fur cape that seems to be covered with skull masks. In his human body, Ryan has been seen to wear a regular tee-shirt, and blue jeans, though when he goes after Seireitou, he wears a long black trench coat, a black shinigami robe underneath, and shorter hair. Upon his return in Bleach - Generation III, he is seen in a black overcoat, similar to the one he wore previously, only this one is stated to be resistant to the effects of Spiritual Pressure. He also wears black gloves as well as black pants and shoes. Personality He is a carefree guy, who's personality seems to attract many. He is very warm towards his friends and family alike. Ryan is shown to have a compassionate, yet serious attitude when it comes to friends and family. He keeps most painful and conflicting thoughts inside, so he can "keep others from worrying about him". Although this method causes him to suffer more than he should. His closest friends, such as his cousin, can see right through this and are often his closest confidants. He also tends to worry about those close to him, even when they are completely okay. In early chapters of his life Ryan is somewhat comical, adding a bit of levity to situations that are otherwise serious. He has a flippant attitude under normal circumstances and seems to like annoying his associate, Atsuko Madarame, which usually earns him a slap from one of her sandals. She, in turn, shows him absolutely no respect and frequently insults and attacks him; although he is no better, frequently making faces or glib insults at her expense. Underneath this, though, he is quite perceptive regarding other people, and during his time as a captain, was one of the few people who appeared suspicious of his then Ryoka friend, Seireitou, and could apparently sense or see through some of his ploys. He also quickly notes parts of Senka's personality. At one point Shuka even admitted to being somewhat intimidated by him. Whenever angered or in combat, Ryan is fairly calm, serious, and level-headed. In battle he has shown himself to have a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. He is shown to keep this demeanor until he begins winning by a large margin. He is then shown to become rather cocky, even going so far as to taunt and belittle his opponents. He often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. Upon his return, after a year of having seemingly vanished from the world, Riyan's personally has changed by quite a lot. He is now a very withdrawn person, refusing to entrust his heart's pain and even his joy with anyone other than his brother. Ryan has become all but silent and consumed with a bitter loathing for everyone but himself, Seireitou and brother, although even they seemed to be pushing him away, causing him to become more and more bitter. The cause of this change has yet to be explained as of yet. History He began life like most any American kid, but it wasn't until his high school years that things got interesting. While walking home from his school, he sees a small boy playing in the streets. Suddenly, headlights appear almost out of nowhere, and Ryan manages to push the boy out of the way, in turn getting hit himself, sending him into a comatose state. During this time, his chain of fate began to erode, as he neared death. Just as the final chain was about to erode, when he forced himself awake; being returned to both his body and his Chain of Fate being restored. Little did he know that this would greatly change his life. On his face was a hollow mask, which fell apart after he sat up, and he was now more aware of other differences; feeling the sensation of life force around him, was among those. Also, among other things, whenever he felt great need, his body would temporarily separate with his shinigami body. After a few months of this, he became use to his powers and could freely transform into a shinigami. He learned to slay and vanquish hollows with his katana and before long, this life became second nature to him. Later, as he became more and more prone to shinigami transformations, another occurrence happened; the hollow mask began to appear and Ryan couldn't control himself when it did. Fearing the mask's power, he began to use his shinigami powers far less. That is also when his katana began speaking to him. From it, he learned that it was not just a katana, but a zanpakuto; the weapon of the Shinigami. It also told him, that the mask was that of a hollow and that only with him (the zanpakuto) could Ryan overcome it. It then told Ryan it's name, Kagemusha (影武者, Shadow Warrior), and from then on, Ryan could use it's shikai. For awhile, the mask disappeared, and Ryan continued on with his life as a student and a shinigami. But it resurfaced within a month or two and Ryan began training to control it. Whenever it appeared, Ryan would sense it's reishi structure, and observe it's formation. When he figured out how to form it, Kagemusha allowed Ryan to fight the hollow within his inner world. He succeeds, but only barely, allowing him to willingly control his hollow powers. In the month of his seventeenth birthday, an Arrancar makes an appearance in the United States, and even with Shikai and his Hollow Mask, he is unable to stand up to it. Kagemusha then teaches Ryan his bankai. Another strange fact is that his hollow power increased with this achievement. Using this new power he vanquished the arrancar, leading us to the present time. Synopsis Human World arc Ryan is then introduced in his History class, thinking about the year prior when he obtained his shinigami powers. After school he quickly gathers his things and goes to meet up with his friends on the road outside his high school. The group's apparent destination is Ryan's house, but they are soon forced to defend a Plus from an attacking group of bat-like Hollows. After they finish, they head off for Ryan's house, but not before preforming a Soul Burial for the Plus they had protected. Later that same night, Ryan is seen in his home, not being able to sleep. He ventures to the roof to think and is discovered there by his friend, Summer Midori. The two have a short talk before sensing a huge wave of spiritual pressure and seeing an explosion in the nearby park. Both then transform into their Shinigami bodies and then rush off to the scene of the explosion. At the park, Ulquiorra's two arrancar commanders were holding up a large golden kido barrier which held Muramasa at it's center. Ulquiorra surprises Muramasa when he breaks the barrier by saying the zanpakuto's release command, "Whisper". Muramasa then reverts to his sword form and Ulquiorra retrieves it. Ulquiorra states that his plan is beginning just as Ryan and Summer arrive on the scene. He then refers to Ryan as an "interesting development". Ryan is amazed at Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure, comparing it to that of the arrancar he had defeated the year prior. Ulquiorra's two commanders prepare to mount an assault, but are stopped by Ulquiorra, who calls them by their names: Halcón, and Vano Reina. Ulquiorra decides to test his new weapon by releasing Muramasa, causing the spirit's of Kagemusha (Ryan's zanpakuto) and Summer's unnamed Zanpakuto to be released and to appear in front of their former masters. Ulquiorra remarks on how pleased he is that the rumors he had heard about Muramasa were true. Both Ryan and Summer attempt to fight off their zanpakuto only to be thrown back and defeated. Ulquiorra then orders his new servants to kill their masters. Just as the deed was about to be done, the Vizard arrive with their masks on, one of which he recognizes as Shinji Hirako. Ulquiorra decides not to pick a fight and leaves with his two commanders and with Summer and Ryan's zanpakuto spirits. The Vizard take Ryan and Summer back to their headquarters, after waking Ryan's other teammates, in an underground passage beneath Rider City. There, Shinji explains about the past hundred years: the Winter War and the battle against Sosuke Aizen. From there, he explained that the arrancar that had appeared was named Ulquiorra and that he was formerly the Cuatra (4th) Espada in Aizen's army of Arrancar. Ryan then explains that his and Summer's zanpakuto will no longer release, and that their spirits went with Ulquiorra. Upon hearing this, Shinji explains Muramasa's powers and the reasons behind his sealing. Ryan goes on to explain his hollow powers to Shinji and the Vizard, wondering if perhaps they could be used until he can get his zanpakuto back. Shinji asks Ryan to battle with Mashiro in order to see what he is talking about. Both Ryan and Mashiro transform into Hollows by dawning their masks and fight, but after a mere fifteen minutes, Ryan's mask shatters. Mashiro then releases her Resurreccion, Abeja, stunning Ryan. She goes on to explain that a vizard that dominates their hollow can use their full hollow form while retaining control. Ryan expresses his desire to learn this and is taken by Kensei and Mashiro to a training room further underground. There he battles the two vizard, who both use Resurreccion quickly, and knock him out. He again meets Hollow Ryan, who pulls out his sealed form of Kagemusha. Ryan too pulls out his sword, but is shocked when the Hollow demonstrates shikai. The Hollow quickly explains that even with Kagemusha gone, shikai is possible and that Ryan is beaten now that he has seen shikai. For the next eight minutes, the Hollow dominates the battle due to Kagemusha's illusions, however, once Ryan gains shikai back he is able to cancel out Hollow Ryan's shikai and eventually wins the battle. Before fading, the hollow says he will grant Ryan access to extra hollow powers, but that the two will have to fight again before he will grant Ryan control of his hollow self. Back in the training room, Ryan awakens, noticing he is surrounded by his friends and the Vizards. He then demonstrates his premature Resurreccion, which only cracks his mask, while increasing his power a little. Shinji explains that Ryan's reiatsu had gotten darker, and that it was possible that the next time Ryan fought his Hollow, it would be a fight over who controls who. With that out of the way, Shinji begins to explain about a place called Soul Society: a different dimension where the Shinigami lived and where Ryan would have to warn the Shinigami of Ulquiorra's upcoming attack. Ryan agrees, so long as he can take his friends with him. Shinji solemnly agrees to this and then uses his zanpakuto to open a Senkeimon to Soul Society. He wishes Ryan luck and then Ryan and his friends leap through the gate into Soul Society. New Soul Society arc The Senkeimon leads Ryan and his friends to the top of Seireitei's gates, and they are instantly attacked by several low ranking Shinigami, whom Ryan defeats with his Shikai. Austin becomes concerned that he isn't strong enough to fight off shinigami. Ryan reassures him, before laying out their plan. They were to find Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Hiromasa Akamatsu, as per Shinji's instructions, and inform him of Ulquiorra's plans. To cover ground better, the group split up, with only Ryan and Matthew acting as a team. Meanwhile, in center of the Seireitei, Ryan and Matthew have encountered Ninth Division Captain Shuk'la Verd. Shuka uses Bankai right off the bat, easily defeating Matthew, causing Ryan to use his shikai and hollow mask. Kagemusha's illusions quickly bring down the high level captain. As if that wasn't enough, Eighth Division Captain, Suburo Hatakeyama arrives as backup. Ryan shows Suburo his shikai, capturing him in his illusions, however, Suburo discovers how Ryan is setting them up and sets up a tactic against them. With Ryan's mask nearing it's limit, he is forced to use his premature Resurreccion, using it's ability to trump the captain's shikai and bankai. Back at the battle between Summer and Nyan, the captain receives a Hell Butterfly from General Hiromasa, and pulls out from combat. The same happens in Ryan's battle with Suburo and Shuka. The Gotei's retreat causes others to take their place. Austin returns to Ryan with info on the Gotei, as does Nika. That is when Lieutenant Kisho Iwahashi] of the Seventh Division shows himself to the four boys. The combine efforts of Nika, Matthew, Austin, and Ryan effectively defeat the vice-captain. The cause of the Gotei captain's retreat is then made clear. Muramasa has arrived, starting a Zanpakuto Rebellion. Ryan finds Kagemusha, and beats her, gaining her powers back again. Summer also defeats her zanpakuto, gaining back her shikai. The entire Gotei 13 then, one by one, fought and defeated their zanpakuto gaining back their powers. Ryan then takes on Muramasa on Sōkyoku Hill. Muramasa, being an illusion-type as well, is able to fend off Kagemusha's shikai. Ryan decides to dawn his mask and use his regained Bankai, defeating Muramasa in a fiery clash. Sensing Muramasa's defeat, Ulquiorra makes an appearance on Sōkyoku Hill. There, Muramasa expresses his delight at his new master's success, to which Ulquiorra degrades him as a failure. Just before Ryan can step in, Ulquiorra stabs Muramasa, causing the later to fade into dust. Ulquiorra then departs via Garganta. New Enemy, Sadow Yatsumaru arc Ryan first appears in this arc, is when he is about to leave Soul Society. A former Vizard, named Sadow, and his army of arrancar burst into Soul Society and launch a full scale attack. Ryan and Takeshi both coordinate an attack, involving the Kido Cannon which causes Sadow to launch more arrancar in a desperate attempt to stop another firing. Ryan goes bankai and is about to attack when Sadow orders a retreat to Hueco Mundo. Ryan later appears while briefing the Vizard on the arrancar army of Sadow. Shinji senses Sadow's forces arrive and the Vizard leave to protect the city. The arrancar introduce themselves as the Exequias and attack the Vizard. Lisa, Hachi and Love charge in and attacks the commander and his forces, while Ryan, Shinji, Hiyori, and Rose continue to fight off the Lieutenant and his own forces. The fight is interrupted, however, when Shinji appears and releases his zanpakuto. Sadow then appears and explains his plans to Shinji and to Ryan before departing. Several months later, Ryan and his friends, the Gotei 13, and the Vizard launch an attack on Sadow in Hueco Mundo. The Vizard and Gotei engage the Exequias, while Matthew takes on Kane, and Ryan fights Sadow. Sadow unleashes his Arrancar on Ryan who kills the first with sheer spiritual pressure. He then dawns a new mask and easily kills the second. Ryan senses Matthew struggling against Kane and, despite Sadow's warnings, appears to help Matthew. Kane gives Ryan a bit more difficulty, but Ryan then releases his Resurreccion, which is shown to now be complete, and kills Kane. He then does battle with Sadow, blowing off part of Sadow's torso with his Hollow form's Cero. Sadow soon repents, unfortunately he is still overcome by his hollow self, and Takeshi and Ryan end his life with one attack. Powers and Abilities Ryan Getsueikirite is a captain-level combatant, capable of felling all but the toughest of enemies effortlessly. Immense Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable human-shinigami hybrids. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. His reiatsu is blueish-purple. Another distinction is that his eyes glow red when he uses his vast spiritual pressure. :Reiatsu-Enhanced-by-Emotion: Ryan states that the heaviness and overall density of his reiatsu is determined by his mood. If he is angry, sad, or in remorse, his reiatsu is extremely dense and unbearable, as shown when he crushed Len with nothing more than his reiatsuThe Wrath of a War God#In Las Noches 19th paragraph. When he is happy, his reiatsu is considerably lower. This trait is apparently rare, as few have heard of it. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Ryan relies mostly on his Zanpakutō and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. His ingenuity in it is much greater than most shinigami as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers, such as using his Shikai as a flail, to which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike, depending on which form it takes. While usually in battle, Ryan fights in a deductive and logical manner, however in difficult fights, he fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While used less often, Ryan has shown a highly proficient skill in this area. He is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort terms of physical strain. His natural abilities are so impressive that even without his Shinigami powers Ryan is easily able to take on Shinigami and Hollows. Enhanced Flash Steps: While he originally possessed no skill for Flash Step, Ryan has still shown to be deceptively fast for his age and build. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Ryan's leg strength eventually allows him to more than make up for this and learn Flash Step, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Kido Master: Ryan began looking for away to fight without using his zanpakuto in the months after his battle with Sadow. This was because his zanpakuto abilities could not be taken lightly, so he returned to Soul Society to learn Kido from Sixth Division Captain, Hikaru Kurosaki. It has since become one of his favorite battle techniques, as he is highly proficient in it, being so skilled as to make up his own kido as well as using kido of high levels without incantation or even number. He later asks his fellow Vizard, Hachigen, to teach him more about Kido. This training has yet to show it's results. His kido appears to be very sturdy, as shown when his Bakudo #81, Danku blocked five of Kamui's Hado spells, protecting Sadow in the processRedemption, Defense, and Onslaught#Retaliatory Strike 21st post Equipment After his fight with Kamui, Muramasa, who was once Ryan's foe joins up with Ryan.Redemption, Defense, and Onslaught#Arrogant Palm... 4th, 5th, and 6th posts When traveling with Ryan, Muramasa reverts to his sword form, and is carried on Ryan's back. He hasn't been seen in Bleach - Generation III as of yet, so his fate is currently unknown. Muramasa (村正): Kōga's former Zanpakutō, now Ryan's partner, takes the form of a katana with a dull red sheath, purple hilt-wrapping and a guard in a shape similar to the Kidō Corps' emblem, consisting of a circle with a pentagon-like shape in the center and three points protruding from the edges evenly spaced apart. Muramasa is an illusion-type Zanpakutō and is oddly similar to Kagemusha in design. * Shikai: The release command is "Whisper" (囁け, sasayake). Muramasa shines with bright purple light to engulf a considerable radius, affecting any and all targets within it. Surprisingly, Muramasa trusts Ryan enough to allow him to release his shikai if need be. : Shikai Special Ability: Muramasa can break into the inner world of targets, similar to how a tape-worm leeches off its target, and forces them to bend to the user's will. It can cause a Zanpakutō's spirit to abandon its master and attack them. The ability causes the Zanpakutō's of the wielders in the general vicinity to seemingly take control of the wielders sword arm causing him/her to unwillingly attack their comrades or turn the blade on themselves. The only way to combat against Muramasa's power is by understanding how the Zanpakutō works and sealing ones "heart" against it. Though in order to block the attack in that state one must have incredible reiatsu and concentration. In addition, one must be able to still fight in that state. :* Yūkōjōchū Muramasa (有鉤条虫村正, Hooked Tapeworm Muramasa): Muramasa himself has the ability to manifest in his true form and even can manifest himself at a distance from Ryan, able to hear his call from wherever he is. Upon doing so, Muramasa has the ability to cause other Zanpakutō to manifest by controlling and warping their true instincts to the point of removing their ties with their Shinigami. When this takes place, the Zanpakutō of other wielders glow with a purple light. Their Zanpakutō spirits then manifest, typically as tangible shadowy figures from weaker Shinigami and with greater individuality and power from stronger Shinigami. Equipment Powers & Abilities When using Muramasa, he gains a few abilities that aren't attributed to the zanpakuto, but rather Muramasa gives his reiatsu the uniqueness to preform these techniques. Illusions: By channeling his spiritual energy into his opponent, Ryan is able to distort the target's perception, effectively making a person's five senses unable to properly register what is happening. This power can be negated by one using their spiritual energy to close off their emotions before the hypnosis takes place. This is fitting, as Kagemusha and Muramasa both are illusion-types. Spiritual Threads: Ryan is able to form invisible spiritual threads like Muramasa to bind his opponent in place. These threads are visible on reflective surfaces such as ice. Garganta: He was seen using a variation of this technique to travel to and from the Soul Society. Although the way he uses it is slightly different from how the Arrancar use it. Instead of causing the portal to open by "splitting" the air apart in a segmented pattern, he seemingly tears it open, similar to how the Menos Grande use it. Muramasa lends him this power whenever he needs it due to Muramasa having absorbed many Hollows prior to his meeting Ryan.Bleach Wiki MuramasaMuramasa#Powers & AbilitiesRedemption, Defense, and Onslaught#Arrogant Palm... Second to last post and last post Zanpakutō Kyōjin (凶刃, Assassin's Dagger) is the zanpakutō Ryan uses when he returns from a year of having mysteriously vanished. He claims that during that time, his soul went through many drastic changes, thus forcing his zanpakutō to change as well. It takes the form of a forked dagger with a small tan sheathe, and a black hilt that has a hole in it towards the top. * Shikai: Kyōjin is released by the phrase, "Cut quietly." (カット静かに, kizu jojo). Upon release, the sword does not change appearance. It should be noted, when he uses his zanpakuto's ability, he glows with a blue outline and his eyes shine red. : Shikai Special Ability: :* Wire Creation: From the bottom of the hilt, Kyōjin can create a type of reiatsu infused metal wire tipped with a triangular metal piece that Ryan can use in conjunction with his Shikai's other abilities as well as for basic combat. The wire conducts electrical currents and can regenerate if cut, due to it being made of Ryan's reiatsu. Another interesting note is that the wire's length is determined by how much reiatsu Ryan has in reserve, shown by how long it gets when he is wearing his mask or when he is in Bankai. It also supports electrical based kido, allowing them to be used in a different manner. :* Molecular Manipulation: Kyōjin's shikai has the ability to generate and discharge electricity through it's blade or the metal wire it produces at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men, Hollows, and even Shinigami or short out a building's electrical systems. The power is more then simple electric shocks, it can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown using the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he is able to change molecules similar to how humans are changed into Hollows, Shinigami into Vizard, and Hollows into Arrancar. This ability is also is one of the most, if not most, powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering particles within Garganta and the Senkaimon at will. * Bankai: Not yet Revealed. Hollowfication At different points in the the stories of Ten Tailed Fox, Ryan's Hollow powers have manifested themselves in different ways. In it's first two appearances, Ryan's Hollow mask would appear on his face when he was near death, allowing his inner Hollow to take over until Ryan suppressed it. While he was training with his own zanpakuto, Ryan's soul was completely overcome by his inability to bring control the evil hollow within him, for a short period, causing him to to request a fight with the Inner Hollow within their Inner World. In his Hollowified form, Ryan demonstrated several high-level hollow abilities, including: rapid regeneration, enhanced strength, and Cero. Ryan's spiritual powers are not limited to just Shinigami abilities; he also possesses Hollow powers as a result of his training with his zanpakuto to suppress his inner hollow. The Hollow-Shinigami are Shinigami who have obtained the power of a Hollow and Shinigami through a process known as "Hollowification". In order to use this power, they must don the mask of the Hollow within them, much like the vizard. *'Hollow Mask:' Ryan's Hollow Mask, resembles a white hockey mask, with black eye slots that seemingly hide his eyes. It also has purple stripes on it's top, shaped like a lightning bolt that runs through his left eye. It also seems to have a slit for a nose and a mouth, and two purple marks; one on it's left side, and one on the bottom right. When donning his Hollow mask Ryan's sclera turns completely black and his irises become red, unlike like most Hollow, but just like his inner Hollow. Later on, during the War with Sadow, his mask changes appearances to match the one in his Resurreccion. Having teeth now, and two purple stripes lining the mask. His sclera and iris can be clearly seen, with his sclera taking a black color and his iris taking a dark blue color, in his left eyehole. However, the right eyehole shows neither sclera nor iris. The significance of this has yet to be explained. *'Enhanced Strength:' While using the Hollow mask, Ryan gains a substantial increase in strength. As evident when he instinctively blocks an attack from Sadow in his full hollow state and after unleashing his Hollowfication state in his battle with Kamui, even was able to slightly pierce his sword. With the use of his new mask, when he used Happa Kagemusha with a single-arm, and it immediately sent Sadow's brother Kriegstun down to the ground head first while he was in his much larger and stronger full Hollow Mutation state. *'Enhanced Speed:' While wearing his mask, Ryan’s already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. During his battles against Sadow's arrancar minions in Sadow's throne room, Ryan’s speed was great enough to completely overwhelm the group, even Sadow's only Espada, who was unable to follow Ryan’s movements and was forced completely on the defensive from his barrage of attacks. His attacks also become so fast that the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit. He also becomes fast enough to outrun his own energy attacks, allowing him to strike and enhance them or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from different angles. *'Power Augmentation:' While wearing the mask, Ryan's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Ryan attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. It could even be suggested that the Hollow mask allows Ryan to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. Weaknesses In-battle Weaknesses Poor Reiryoku Sensing: While Ryan has the ability to sense reiryoku, he cannot pick up on unfamiliar energy signatures very well at all. During his battle with Kamui, he thought he felt two extremely massive energies which later turned out to be Kamui and his group as well as a revived SadowRedemption, Defense, and Onslaught 5th post. He can only sense familiar reiatsu, such as his brother's or his close friends, well due to being use to their energy. Hollow Mask Time Limit: His mask can only be used for fifteen minutes before it shatters and needs time to recover. Because of this, he often removes his mask during battle to save it for important situations. This weakness is only overcome when he enters his Resurreccion. Out-of-battle Weaknesses Fears: He is very arachnophobic, being deathly afraid of spiders. He is also despises hospitals greatly. Human Body limitations: He will usually remain in his human body outside of battle. While in this body, he is cut off from his Shinigami and Hollow powers, except for Kido; drastically making him more vulnerable in this state. Relationships Ryan has encountered many different characters throughout the course of my fanfiction, ranging from family, friends and allies, to rivals and enemies. His interactions with these characters has lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since childhood, while others have only developed during my series. Ryan has not shown any romantic feelings towards any characters in the series so far. Trivia *Ryan's appearance and abilities are based on Hei from the anime/manga series Darker than Black. *Ryan's, self-proclaimed, "aspect of death" is Despair. *Ryan's theme song is Awake and Alive by "Skillet". *Ryan's has not used his Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa since his battle with TakeshiMemories and Shadows: Ryan vs. Takeshi. Oddly, at the end of the said fight, he claims that he hasn't fully gained control of his hollow powersMemories and Shadows: Ryan vs. Takeshi#Bankai no Ryan 12th post. In battles since, his Resurreccion has not only changed form, but he hasn't seemed to need a second resurreccion. This may hint that he has gained further control over his inner hollow and no longer needs a second form. *Ryan seems to hold scorn for all but Furi, and later Sadow in the Yatsumaru family, due to their murderous personalities.Bat out of Hell *Ryan's Bankai's Shinmadoi technique is strongly based off of Izanagi from Naruto: Shippuden. Stats Quotes * "Unseen tears fall, as even now I truly cannot show how I feel. I wonder why that is? That I cannot just shout and scream and say what my heart and soul want most. But I choose, instead, to withdraw myself and put on my well worn mask of positivity. We go way back...my mask an I. My practiced smile looks so genuine. Although that is merely a well honed skill. Crafted to perfection to conceal....Rarely we are separate..." * (to Takeshi) "Head on...? When did I give you such permissions? 'Even if you're form is normally more powerful than Bankai, that doesn't mean you have to skill to surpass mine'. Foolishness. I don't know where you came from or what you want with me...but the moment you attacked the buildings in the city, you threatened my home, and those precious ones of mine that live in that city. From that moment, I determined you unworthy.....of clashing blades with me." * "Well — it's just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to — what is the phrase? — come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Kamui. I have absolutely no intention of being sealed or killed by you. I could break out, of course — but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of other things I would rather be doing."Ten Tails Memos (this is a quote he uses once, and it mimics a quote used by Albus Dumbledore in the Harry Potter series). * (When asked by Sadow's eldest brother who he is) "Someone who isn't about to let another massacre occur by the Yatsumaru family's hands."Bat out of Hell#Soul Society Second to the last post References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami